


Smutfeed of Gotham

by alphaofallcats, meaninglessblah



Series: Collaborations [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Collars, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Crack, Crack Relationships, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Office Blow Jobs, Photographs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Swingers, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M, Unconventional Format, Voyeurism, text Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaofallcats/pseuds/alphaofallcats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah/pseuds/meaninglessblah
Summary: Jason is banging Damian, who is dating Jon, who is interested in Roy, who is a swinger with Jason.Roy wants to be a gentleman and won't make a move on Jon, who is frustrated and overworking Damian, who is too sore to sleep with Jason, who is pissed at Roy.Tim is a greedy power bottom and Kon is whipped.The JLA and the Batfam have zero chill.Everything's consensual, and everyone wants everyone else to get their fuck on.Likealphaofallcats'sBuzzfeed of Gothambut much more nsfw smut.Don't even pretend a single shred of this is sfw. It's filthy and if you continue, then you'll get what you came for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Messages with **Batbrat  
  
**INCOMING: **You do realise I’m familiar with Pavlovian conditioning.  
**REPLY: **wtf are u talking about???   
**INCOMING: **Your courting of Jon. It’s making him exceptionally active in our relationship.  
**REPLY: **ur welcome  
**INCOMING: **This isn’t humorous, Harper.  
**INCOMING: **I made tea yesterday and the steam reminded him of your cigarettes, no doubt.  
**INCOMING: **I can only take so much, Harper.  
**REPLY: **im flattered  
**INCOMING: **IMG_20191026_083416.png  
**REPLY: **holy shit are those bruises???  
**REPLY: **i thought u were a pro at taking dick, batbrat  
**REPLY: **wait what does this have to do with Pavlov?  
**INCOMING: **He’s insatiable. I can’t keep up.  
**INCOMING: **It’s beginning to affect my disposition towards our sexual relations.  
**INCOMING: **Negatively  
**INCOMING: **It's a nice fucking dick, Roy  
**INCOMING: **Do you realise that, you selfish prick?

**Messages with **Jaybird  
  
**INCOMING: **If you make Damian break up with Jon because he gets all subby blubbery about how sore he is I will personally castrate you  
**INCOMING: **blow  
**INCOMING: **him  
**INCOMING: **Roy

**Messages with **Jaybird  
  
**INCOMING: **look I will pay you, ok? How much for you to bone the superboytoy?  
**INCOMING: **I don't think you understand how much it's tweaking my revenge kink to be dicking down the Al Ghul heir. I have a good thing going here, I'm working through some therapy.  
**INCOMING: **And Damian’s working through some control issues by subbing for me, ok? for the love of god, don’t ruin this   
**INCOMING: **Roy pls  
**INCOMING: **babe c'mon pls  
**INCOMING: **fuk u Roy

**Messages with **Timmers  
  
**INCOMING: **I can pledge three million to the Damian's-Not-Actively-Trying-To-Murder-Me-Because-He's-Not-Horny cause, just give me your account details  
**INCOMING: **If you need help taking sexy selfies I can run some good lighting and angles for you, just let me know  
**REPLY: **stop stalking me  
**INCOMING: **Give the guy some jack-off material at the very least 

**Messages with **Timmers  
  
**INCOMING: **Roy if Damian murders me because he's taking out his issues with being overused by Jon, I will haunt you so badly you never get laid again

**Messages with **Timmers  
  
**INCOMING: **Hey Roy just wanted to point out that there's this really neat feature in Wills where you can set up a trust fund to pay a team of people to stand outside your apartment window and shout 'Roy Harper cries after sex' indefinitely, so it would be a real shame if an ex-ninja former child soldier assassin were to kill me and mandate that Will.   
**INCOMING: **Anyway, I'll catch you next time. Hugs and kisses! xoxoxo

**Messages with **Timmers  
  
**INCOMING: **I know you’re home right now doing nothing and I wasn’t sure if you knew this, but, Kryptonians have super hearing and if you started jerking off and called for Jon I’m sure he’d come help you finish.  
**INCOMING: **Just a suggestion.  
**INCOMING: **I can lend you my superboytoy if you wanna work out some latent fantasies lemme ask him  
**INCOMING: **He's nodding  
**INCOMING: **Yeah he's down  
**INCOMING: **I'm sending him over

**Messages with **Timmers  
  
**INCOMING: **Listen. I know that no ones topped you since Kori went off planet, but I’ve heard from a reliable source that Jon’s really fulFILLING

  
@ walkintotheclublikewhaddup  
  


Most Dangerous Dick  
https://www.instagram.com/p/blowjob-deskchair-jtodd/  


* * *

s l u t  
wow look at him go  
two former robins flipping me the bird  
is that lucky or unlucky i cant remember  


* * *

  
@ walkintotheclublikewhaddup  
  


Most Dangerous Dick  
https://www.instagram.com/p/balcony-superbooty/  
if you squint he looks a bit like Jon  


* * *

s l u t  
tell kon to put some fucking clothes on  


* * *

**Messages with **Boytoy  
  
**REPLY: **Ok fuck this I'm taking one for the team   
**INCOMING: **Hmm?  
**REPLY: **I messaged your brother to come fuck me at work  
**INCOMING: **Over your desk?   
**REPLY: **Probably. You wanna come watch?   
**REPLY: **Need someone to record   
**INCOMING: **Yessir   


  
@ walkintotheclublikewhaddup  
  


Most Dangerous Dick  
https://soundcloud.com/tjdwayne-/jktjdw-sextape/  
this could be you but you playing  


* * *

s l u t  
can i download this?  


* * *

  
# coolvigilanteswhodonthavewayneintheirlastname  
  


deadest robin  
got a new ringtone  
thinking of remixing it  
https://soundcloud.com/jtoddrulez-/tjdwayneohgodohgodohyesfuck/  


* * *

OGsuperboytoy  
...  
is that tim and jons sex tape  


* * *

deadest robin  
bitch it might be  


* * *

  
@ 350milehighclub  
  


jordan, hal jordan  
hey todd  


* * *

deadest robin  
what do u want jordan  


* * *

jordan, hal jordan  
heard you got a group chat  


* * *

deadest robin  
what about it  


* * *

jordan, hal jordan  
  


* * *

  
# JLAbutbetter  
  


Most Dangerous Dick  
https://soundcloud.com/tjdwayne-/screamyourname-jason-ftkon/  


* * *

OGsuperboytoy  
  


* * *

Black Canary, bitches  
  


* * *

stephey babey  
really?  
right in front of my salad?  


* * *

big dick energy  
I was in a briefing  


* * *

deadest robin  
ok point taken  
i'm gonna talk to roy  


* * *

  
@ tjdwayne  
  


s l u t  
https://www.instagram.com/p/jtodd-deepthroat1/  
what part of this is supposed to make me desperate for jon again?  
just curious??  
https://www.instagram.com/p/jtodd-cumshot/  


* * *

  
  


  
# JLAbutbetter  
  


deadest robin  
morning sluts hows everyone doing  


* * *

big dick energy  
its 9pm  


* * *

deadest robin  
not in boracay its not  


* * *

s l u t  
running away from ur problems again  
real original robin #2  


* * *

deadest robin  
hurry up and fuck jon u pussy  


* * *

  
# JLAbutbetter  
  


Damian Wayne  
  
afternoon sketch  


* * *

babysuperboytoy  
Dami please  
I'm sorry baby  
Please come home ok  


* * *

deadest robin  
https://www.instagram.com/p/dwayne-piercings/  
nips & tip superboy  


* * *

OGsuperboytoy  
nice  


* * *

  
# JLAbutbetter  
  


deadest robin  
https://www.instagram.com/p/day1-jacuzzi-cockbounce/  


* * *

deadest robin  
https://www.instagram.com/p/day2-yacht-blowjob/  


* * *

big dick energy  
are you going to send these every day?  


* * *

stephey babey  
shhh let him speak  


* * *

big dick energy  
who's paying for all this??  


* * *

deadest robin  
an anonymous benefactor who's 5ft in heels  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
fuck you  


* * *

deadest robin  
  
honeymoon suite is mint tho  


* * *

  
# meta-euphoric-love  
  


babysuperboytoy  
I fucked you!   
I gave you one of the best orgasms of your life, and this is how you repay me??   


* * *

OGsuperboytoy  
jon  
calm down lil bro  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
eh like fourth best but go off I guess  


* * *

OGsuperboytoy  
baby  
sweet thing  
cumslut  
love of my life  
can we do this another time please?   


* * *

Damian Wayne  
https://media.memecentral.com/ripyoubutimdifferent.jpg/  


* * *

**Messages with **Sugar Daddy  
  
**REPLY: **hey what's my alcohol budget for this trip  
**INCOMING: **You've got an open tab at the resort  
**REPLY: **yeah no what's my additional budget  
**INCOMING: **What are you trying to buy?  
**REPLY: **i found a $500 bottle of cherry vodka that's supposedly cursed and im gonna drink the lot  
**INCOMING: **No. Negotiate a better price.  
**REPLY: **what if i send you a snap of DW licking it off my dick?  
**INCOMING: **Make it a groupsnap and you've got a deal

  
# JLAadmins  
  


Most Dangerous Dick  
wtf seriously  


* * *

deadest robin  
???  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
what the fuck happened to the dual approval system hmm?   


* * *

deadest robin  
relax she's just gonna lurk  
she won't rat us out  
trust me, we go way back   


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
??? My dick?? Has been in this chat?? And she?? Can screenshot it?? ??????   


* * *

deadest robin  
she's not interested in your dick Tim, as hard as that may be to believe   


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
Not!!! Her!!!!!!   


* * *

deadest robin  
fuck just calm down she's chill she asked me to add her   


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
Jason you are railing her son in hd insta stories did you think about that   


* * *

deadest robin  
...  
ok I may have fucked up   


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
you think?????   
googling 'how to hide your IP address from Nepalese assassins' won't save you  


* * *

  
@ thefavouritedeadson  
  


talia al ghul | تاليا الغول  
have you tested his lung capacity yet   


* * *

deadest robin  
we're not doing this.  
I know what you're doing.  
I'm not gonna report on your teenage child soldier's training progress in the guise of fucking him.  
I'm not falling for it.   


* * *

talia al ghul | تاليا الغول  
he can hold his breath for twelve minutes underwater   


* * *

deadest robin  
...  


* * *

talia al ghul | تاليا الغول  
send pics   


* * *

  
# JLAbutbetter  
  


deadest robin  
https://www.instagram.com/p/day4-poolunderwaterblowjob/  


* * *

big dick energy  
oh ffs  
REALLY??????  


* * *

  
# JLAbutbetter  
  


s l u t  
@thefavouritedeadson jason did you pm jon a snap of dami  


* * *

deadest robin  
https://www.instagram.com/p/dwayne-kryptonitedildo-beggingdaddy/ this one?  
yeah  


* * *

Black Canary, bitches  
nice  


* * *

s l u t  
he broke my fucking wall  
like came straight thru it  


* * *

deadest robin  
lol rip you  


* * *

s l u t  
babe pls im begging u  
howd u even get something like that??  


* * *

deadest robin  
when you have a Wayne Enterprises company credit card holder name of T J D Wayne at your disposal  
the internet is your playground  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
link me tho?  


* * *

deadest robin  
https://www.etsy.com/FMSB-Genuine-Kryptonite-Dildo-Handmade/XXL/  


* * *

OGsuperboytoy  
kinky  


* * *

  
# JLAbutbetter  
  


deadest robin  
its a beautiful day  
the sun is shining  
the water is cool  
and I have a front row seat to two hot twinks having a raging argument on the beach  
hbu?  


* * *

stephey babey  
  
ok but give us the goss  


* * *

jordan, hal jordan  
holy shit  


* * *

OGsuperboytoy  
did jon fly in?  
like FLY in  


* * *

deadest robin  
jk: go fuck yourself  
dw: fuck me yourself you asshole  


* * *

stephey babey  
oh my god  


* * *

deadest robin  
"i hate you"  
"happy to hear it"  
omg im gonna get great hatesex out of this  


* * *

stephey babey  
ok but which said which  
jason  
J A S O N  


* * *

deadest robin  
calm down blondie   
i was filming  
https://www.instagram.com/v/hot-twinks-fight-makeout-maybe/  


* * *

stephey babey  
you magnificent bastard  


* * *

jordan, hal jordan  
they can both kill everyone in 5 seconds wtf why are you filming this stop them  
why are they screaming?  
*what  
wait i didn’t catch what damian said after he crossed his arms  
are they breaking up? why are they yelling?   


* * *

  
# JLAbutbetter  
  


Most Dangerous Dick  
@walkintotheclublikewhaddup this is your fault  


* * *

s l u t  
ur telling me  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
  


* * *

s l u t  
alright geez fine ill fix it  


* * *

deadest robin  
nut up or shut up  


* * *

  
# JLAbutbetter  
  


s l u t  
https://www.instagram.com/p/batmanpj-morningwood/  
good morning cocksluts lets get this bread  


* * *

Queen Bee(tch)  
is that your drawstring hand or ??? Southpaws unite   


* * *

deadest robin  
@jkent  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
@jkent  


* * *

OGsuperboytoy  
@jkent  


* * *

stephey babey  
@jkent  


* * *

Black Canary, bitches  
@jkent  


* * *

Goddess™  
@jkent  


* * *

jordan, hal jordan  
@jkent  


* * *

**Messages with **Boytoy  
  
**INCOMING: **OMG I can hear them across the city  
**REPLY: **Would you rather they be pining still?   
**INCOMING: **ok fair but he must have cum like 12 times already??  
**REPLY: **Which one?  
**INCOMING: **Ha ha  
**REPLY: **I can come suck your cock if you like  
**INCOMING: **That'd be nice  


  
# JLAbutbetter  
  


s l u t  
https://www.instagram.com/p/superboy-homerun/  
baby boytoy is finally worn out and asleep  


* * *

deadest robin  
so proud of you babe   


* * *

**Messages with **Jaybird  
  
**INCOMING: **d'you beat our record  
**REPLY: **oh yeah by a long shot  
**INCOMING: **hmm  
**REPLY: **babe no pls have mercy  


  
@ walkintotheclublikewhaddup   
  


Most Dangerous Dick  
so how was it?  


* * *

s l u t  
fuckin excellent  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
what's ur damage tho  


* * *

s l u t  
oh I'm gonna be bruised for days  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
no but what's your damage   


* * *

s l u t  
???  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
???  


* * *

s l u t  
nothing??  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
motherfucker  


* * *

s l u t  
what did he make you sprain a muscle or something when u did it?  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
he dislocated my fucking hip  


* * *

  
@ jkent  
  


Damian Wayne  
At work  
I'm keen  
You?  


* * *

babysuperboytoy  
At home  
Always in the mood  
Was thinking about watching a movie tho  


* * *

Damian Wayne  
Oh  
That's nice  


* * *

Damian Wayne  
Hey wanna try and break your record for how many times you can cum down my throat  
before I need to take a breath?  


* * *

babysuperboytoy  
omw  


* * *

  
# JLAbutbetter  
  


deadest robin  
hey has anyone checked to see how babybat and jon are doing?  


* * *

big dick energy  
not recently  


* * *

Black Canary, bitches  
nope  


* * *

babysuperboytoy  
https://www.instagram.com/p/dwayne-blissedout-cumshot-tongue/  


* * *

deadest robin  
oh shit you finally got instagram  


* * *

s l u t  
following  


* * *

Black Canary, bitches  
  


* * *

deadest robin  
that is  
oh  
his throat is so swollen  
how many times did u cum??  


* * *

babysuperboytoy  
4 times  


* * *

deadest robin  
thats  
ok  
jesus  
12 minutes rite?  


* * *

babysuperboytoy  
count my blessings every day   


* * *

Black Canary, bitches  
y'all wanna see a vid of me pegging ollie?  


* * *

deadest robin  
yes  


* * *

s l u t  
yes  


* * *

jordan, hal jordan  
yes  


* * *

Black Canary, bitches  
  


* * *

  
@ jkent  
  


talia al ghul | تاليا الغول  
hey   


* * *

babysuperboytoy  
no  


* * *

  
@ thefavouritedeadson  
  


talia al ghul | تاليا الغول  
hey remember that sex tape we made?   
I need a favour from superboytoy   


* * *

deadest robin  
how many times are you going to blackmail me with that tape  


* * *

talia al ghul | تاليا الغول  
as many times as it takes  


* * *

  
@ walkintotheclublikewhaddup   
  


Most Dangerous Dick  
hey so  


* * *

s l u t  
yeah?  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
you've ridden Jon's johnson right?  


* * *

s l u t  
terrible pun but yes   


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
I had an idea and I need a second opinion   


* * *

s l u t  
shoot  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
well u know with the stamina and the super strength and that   


* * *

s l u t  
yeah  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
you reckon I could take two supercocks at once or ??  


* * *

s l u t  
do u have a danger kink or is this just how u always are   


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
I'm curious  


* * *

s l u t  
ur suicidal  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
answer honestly  


* * *

s l u t  
only if i can watch  


* * *

  
@ tjdwayne  
  


deadest robin  
I've been thinking about it for 3 days and I still don't get it  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
get what?  


* * *

deadest robin  
how'd you do all 3 at once?  
like, logistically  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
well I sort of lay back on Jon while he fucked me and I rode Roy as well   
Jon was floating  


* * *

deadest robin  
where was Roy??   


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
he fucked me standing up   
he was standing on the bed   


* * *

deadest robin  
and Kon????   


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
69   


* * *

deadest robin  
wow   


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
yeah most amazing sex I've ever had in my fucking life   


* * *

deadest robin  
W O W   


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
yup don't recommend it tho   


* * *

deadest robin  
why not?   


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
every muscle in my back seized for two days straight afterwards   


* * *

deadest robin  
what the everloving fuck  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
yeah   
would definitely bang again tho 11/10   


* * *


	2. Chapter 2

  
@ tjdwayne  
  


stephey babey  
heads up roy and jay know about your spreadsheet  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
my sex score spreadsheet?  


* * *

stephey babey  
that's the bitch  
remind me again why i never made it on there?  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
can't improve upon perfection   


* * *

stephey babey  
aw   
love you too babe  
but srsly they want to beat the high score  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
they can't  


* * *

stephey babey  
why not?  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
well for a start the scores are cross-discipline formulaic percentages represented as fractional non-integers  
so you can't score higher than a 10  
and secondly  
they can't beat the high scorer  


* * *

stephey babey  
who has the highest score???   


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
trade secret  


* * *

stephey babey  
is it kon   


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
it's not kon  
and i'm not telling you  


* * *

stephey babey  
why did I date you again??   


* * *

  
@ tjdwayne  
  


talia al ghul | تاليا الغول  
I want access to the spreadsheet  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
why  


* * *

talia al ghul | تاليا الغول  
I want to see Damian's score  
and your notes on his performance  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
it's not open to public viewing  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
what will you give me for it?  


* * *

talia al ghul | تاليا الغول  
I can trade  
I can tell you which marsupial my father is deathly afraid of  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
hang on let me link you  


* * *

**Messages with **Jaybird  
  
**REPLY: **i wanna borrow damian  
**INCOMING: **ok  
**INCOMING: **why?  
**REPLY: **he's a bottom right?  
**INCOMING: **yeah  
**REPLY: **tim's a bottom too  
**REPLY: **damian can give us tips  
**REPLY: **on what bottoms like  
**REPLY: **so we can beat the high score  
**INCOMING: **shit that's not a bad idea  
**INCOMING: **gonna have to work out a schedule tho  
**INCOMING: **I wanna use him too  
**REPLY: **ok  
**INCOMING: **I'll take him mon to weds  
**INCOMING: **you good for thurs to sat?  
**REPLY: **works for me  
**REPLY: **what about sunday?  
**INCOMING: **threesome?  
**REPLY: **hell yeah  


  
@ stephyb  
  


s l u t  
  
just got this in the mail from tim   
is tim a top???  
is this a hint  
does he want me to bottom  
I THOUGHT TIM WAS A BOTTOM???  


* * *

stephey babey  
lmfao  


* * *

s l u t  
is that a yes??  
no????  
steph fucking answer me  
does tim want me to take dick or not?????????  


* * *

  
# coolvigilanteswhodonthavewayneintheirlastname  
  


s l u t  
hey so   
hypothetically   
if someone who for all intents and purposes is a bottom  
sent you a collar with "cum dump" on it  
to wear  
does that make them a top??  
hypothetically   


* * *

OGsuperboytoy  
lmao  
who gave you that?  


* * *

s l u t  
tim sent me it   
does he top you?  
have i been going about this all wrong???  


* * *

deadest robin  
this is fantastic  


* * *

s l u t  
@konkentluthor  
answer the question  
kon do you take dick or not its a simple question  


* * *

OGsuperboytoy  
roy this is tim we're talking about  
he once made me spend an entire day at WE   
just so he could sit on this dick while he did shareholder reports  


* * *

s l u t  
thats what i thought  
then why the fuck would he send me this???????  


* * *

  
# JLAbutbetter  
  


s l u t  
@thefavouritedeadson  
you cheating fuck   


* * *

deadest robin  
what're you talking about Royboy?  


* * *

s l u t  
YOU sent me this fucking collar didn't you  
to throw me off  
you sly bastard  


* * *

deadest robin  
  


* * *

s l u t  
im gonna kick ur ass jay  
you meddling fuck  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
you should definitely wear it tho, it'd be cute  


* * *

deadest robin  
wait srsly?  


* * *

**Messages with **Jaybird  
  
**REPLY: **c'mon babe this is stupid  
**REPLY: **i don't wanna beat ur score anymore  
**INCOMING: **yeah?  
**REPLY: **just wanna spend a night with u jaybird  
**REPLY: **wanna eat u out until u can't remember ur name anymore  
**INCOMING: **fuck  
**INCOMING: **yeah ok  
**REPLY: **i'll even wear that shitty hoodie u bought me  
**REPLY: **the blowjob qween one  
**INCOMING: **hey roy  
**INCOMING: **wtf is this??  
**INCOMING: **https://www.instagram.com/p/dwayne-annihilated/  
**REPLY: **?  
**REPLY: **fuck  
**REPLY: **look i really need that high score ok  
**REPLY: **jay baby pls  
**INCOMING: **https://www.instagram.com/p/dwayne-gaggedandcumming/  
**REPLY: **are u using ivys pollen???  
**REPLY: **u cheating motherfucker  
**INCOMING: **suck my dick roy  


  
@ tjdwayne  
  


babysuperboytoy  
Jason and Roy are overusing Dami  
Tim I want my time with him please  
Just give them high scores so they stop bothering him  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
ok but what's in it for me?  


* * *

babysuperboytoy  
What?  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
your grades have been slipping jon  
my most recent spreadsheet version puts you at 7.1  
i'm going to need to you pull up to an 8.5 average before we can talk about Damian  


* * *

babysuperboytoy  
Seriously???  
Fine when are you free next?  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
i've got a break in twenty minutes  
should i bring lube?  


* * *

**Messages with **Boytoy  
  
**REPLY: **Hey babe you free?  
**INCOMING: **Always babe <3  
**INCOMING: **How'd you go with Jon?  
**REPLY: **Well  
**REPLY: **I know what cumming with oxygen starvation feels like now  
**INCOMING: **???  
**REPLY: **He flew us to the top of the troposphere and fucked me at 26000ft  
**INCOMING: **Well shit baby  
**REPLY: **Yeah so you got 20mins free? Cause I could go again  
**INCOMING: **On my way  


  
@ tjdwayne  
  


Damian Wayne  
  
Drake what is this  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
an apology  


* * *

Damian Wayne  
I don't even like lingerie  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
you don't, no   


* * *

Damian Wayne  
???  
Jon?  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
sharp detective skills there, al Ghul  


* * *

Damian Wayne  
Jon doesn't like lingerie  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
the spreadsheet says otherwise  
I can send you a screenshot...?  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
so how'd it go?  


* * *

Damian Wayne  
If you mention this again I'll have you castrated  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
worked that well hmm?  
just trying to help in the bedroom  
be a good big bro  


* * *

Damian Wayne  
I'll tell my grandfather about your spreadsheet  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
ok point made  


* * *

  
@flyingbaeson  
  


big dick energy  
so did they beat the high score?  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
who?  


* * *

big dick energy  
roy and jay  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
lol no  
but I did get a sweet threesome out of it  


* * *

big dick energy  
so which of the two is better?  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
I gave them both 9.3s  
so neither  


* * *

big dick energy  
not bad  
any chance you'll spill on who the high scorer is  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
depends  
what's on the table  


* * *

big dick energy  
Wally says my blowjobs are legendary  
but I want the info up front  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
you can have the name of the high scorer  
but only if you guess it  


* * *

big dick energy  
Kon?  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
nope  


* * *

big dick energy  
Steph?  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
she's not on the sheet  


* * *

big dick energy  
aww that's kind of sweet  
are they brunette?  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
no  
no more hints either  


* * *

big dick energy  
ok  
wait I got it  
it's Bart isn't it?  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
perfect 10   


* * *

big dick energy  
yup  
never been sore before I met Wally  


* * *

Most Dangerous Dick  
it's like having 10 speed settings or something  
roy and jay gave it the good old college try tho  
weren't too bad actually  


* * *

big dick energy  
redheads, am I right?  


* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Huge credit to [Heterochromia_Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterochromia_Mars/pseuds/Heterochromia_Mars) whose Discord formatting guide I used and abused liberally here. 
> 
> How'd we go? Did we like it? Should we do another chapter?  
Let us know below.


End file.
